Level 1198
| candies = 5 | spaces = 42 | previous = 1197 | prevtype = Ingredients | next = 1199 | nexttype = Jelly }} }} With only 10 seconds to earn 80,000 points, which equate to earning about 8,000 points per second,80,000 points / 10 seconds = 8,000 points per secondThis is the theoretical minimum. In practice, +5 second candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. a short time limit making it hard to decide the best moves, the small size board reducing the potential of cascades and the mystery candies spawning less than useful items, it is an extremely hard level to earn 3 stars. Difficulty *The given time limit is very low. However, there are plenty of extra time candies at the upper part of the board. This prevents this level from having a high or variable difficulty. *Mystery candies may help or hinder the progress to score. *At five candy colours, it is easy to create special candies, but in the small board, it will may be lack of creating special candies. *The player is required to earn at least 3,000 points per second.30,000 points / 10 seconds = 3,000 points per secondThis is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. Stars Strategy *The easiest way to beat this level is to do absolutely nothing at all. +5 seconds candies will be converted into wrapped candies, which, with a bit of luck, should provide enough points to complete the level. If a move can be made in the rightmost column, making that move might make the difference in the end. **However, if you want to earn more stars, you have to hope that the mystery candies give candy bombs (preferably two or more of same colour) and at least a colour bomb, and then use the colour bomb on the candy bombs. This will require you to actually play the level and may have to use some of the +5 second candies because striped and wrapped candies always go off before colour bombs during sugar crush, so the chances of a colour bomb and candy bomb surviving long enough to make that happen is almost impossible. Trivia *This level has the shortest time limit at only 10 seconds, beating level 297 which has 15. *This is one of the timed levels in which the total amount of time from the starting extra time candies is more than the time limit (105 seconds vs 10 seconds). *This is one of the few levels which can be completed in zero moves. In this case, the extra time candies will become wrapped candies upon Sugar Crush. *This is one of the timed levels known for being extremely difficult to get three stars (levels 297 and ). This trend is typical of many later timed levels (after the point in which they become rare). *The structure of the board looks like level 2266. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery M-1198.png|Mobile version Level 1198 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Timed levels Category:Fungi Forest levels Category:Levels with 10 seconds Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with extra time candies Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Hexagon levels